En la sala de los requerimientos
by JustSophiasticated
Summary: Un pesado libro. Una sala tranquila. Una pelirroja concentrada (y enojada). Un rubio intentando sonar simpático y una jaqueca fingida. ¡Cuidado con lo que deseas!


_**Disclaimer:**_ todo pertenece a Rowling.

_**Este fic participa del reto "Aniversario" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".**_

* * *

><p><em><span>La sala de los requerimientos<span>_

Su mirada se perdía en el mar de letras del enorme libro en sus manos, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el escritorio y leía de una forma bastante peculiar. No era novedad el que releyera por decimoquinta vez la edición más nueva de "Hogwarts: Una Historia" que su madre le había regalado a los 11, pero sí lo era el que había ignorado a sus primos cuando les ofrecieron formar parte de una nueva travesura. Si, podía ser Rose Weasley; la inteligente y perfecta alumna de Ravenclaw. Pero también era Rose Weasley; hija de Ron y sobrina de George Weasley, futura y digna heredera de la famosa tienda "Sortilegios Weasley".

Le tomó tres segundos encontrar el lugar perfecto para terminar de leer: La Sala de Menesteres. Pasó tres veces frente a la gran pared y al instante la gigante puerta de roble apareció; detrás de esta una cómoda sala con amplios sillones y paredes con enormes estantes llenos de libros que soñaba con leer. Hace unas cuantas semanas había encontrado ese lugar muchísimo más confortable para leer que su bulliciosa sala común llena de voces chillonas que no soportaba. Suspiró. Si que Hogwarts era el perfecto hogar, y más con esa bendita sala que satisfacía todas sus expectativas.

Se tumbó en un sillón largo y con el libro apoyado sobre sus rodillas pasó a otro capítulo: "**_La Sala de los Requerimientos" _**_Algunos la llaman la Sala de los Objetos Ocultos, se trata de una sala que satisface las necesidades de quien precisa su ayuda, sin necesidad de invocar objetos de otros lugares otorga a quien necesita una estancia acorde a su deseo. Se halla en el séptimo piso justo en frente de un tapiz de__Bárnabas el Chiflado__, para hacerla aparecer se debe pasar tres veces frente al pedazo de pared despejada con la necesidad clara en la mente, si se concentra y lo logra se aparece una puerta que al abrirla revela la sala adaptada totalmente a la necesidad requerida._

Le fascinaba el momento en el que leía un libro y pareciera todo lo demás se desvanece. Olvidas tus problemas y todo a tu alrededor. Te enfocas en solo una cosa. Son solo tú y ese exquisito olor a libro.

Podían haber pasado horas, incluso días pero ella seguía allí; con la vista pasible y relajada, como cuando descubres algo nuevo y no puedes dejar de usarlo. Era de una de esas muchas veces que si alguien se le acercara a interrumpir la tranquilidad de su ambiente, pegaría uno de esos gritos que podrían despertar a todo el colegio…o pensándolo bien, a toda Inglaterra.

Primero dudó de si acercarse a la delicada figura que leía en el sofá, pensando que tal vez era producto de su sala favorita, después de todo "complace toda necesidad al que lo requiera". Pero al distinguir la alborotada cabellera de Rose sonrió, definitivamente toda necesidad era complacida al toparse con su Ravenclaw favorita. Moviéndose con un silencio casi insólito llegó a sus espaldas, como estaba leyendo el libro ni siquiera se percató de la mano que peligrosamente se acercaba a su hombro.

-¿Qué haces?- y hubiera pagado todo su dinero en Gringotts para capturar la cara de susto de la chica.

-¡POR LA MIERDA DE MERLÍN! ¡MALFOY!-

Sip, realmente hubiese pagado toda su fortuna.

Se carcajeaba de la expresión de la pelirroja a medida que esta se recomponía y señalaba cuidadosamente la página en que se había quedado en el grueso libro que llevaba.

-¿Puedes retirarte ahora que ya fastidiaste mi lectura?- le señaló la puerta del lugar.

-Bueno, en realidad no, porque si no fuera porque tuviese la necesidad de hacer algo no hubiese venido aquí, en primer lugar- la miró de arriba abajo a medida que esbozaba una sonrisa- No es como si te estuviese buscando a ti Rosie.

-¡Soy Weasley para ti! ¡El hecho de que mi estúpido primo es tu amigo no te da el derecho de pronunciar mí nombre! ¡Déjame en paz!-

-¿Podrías parar de chillar? Me alteras- bufó exageradamente y le dio la espalda, frotándose la sien.- Eres tú la que debería irse, tengo jaqueca y no tengo ganas de discutir contigo.

Cruzó los dedos en su bolsillo y no se sorprendió de escuchar un pesado libro bajarse sobre una mesa cercana. La conocía bien para saber que no iba a abandonar la sala tan fácil. Y más para saber que seguramente le iba a dar un largo sermón de "tu no me dices que hacer" si es que no actuaba rápido.

-Si "tienes jaqueca" ¿Qué haces aquí en primer lugar? ¿No deberías estar con Madame Pomfrey llorando como un nene que necesita pociones hasta para hacer pipí?- sintió su presencia cada vez más cerca. Fingió una puntada y tembló de dolor, apretando su sien para reforzar su actuación.

-¿Te importa Weasley? Si quiero morirme de dolor de cabeza no es tu asunto ¡pero no puedes ignorarme porque en el fondo sabes que te preocupa!- giró bruscamente y la vio fruncir el ceño. Vaya que si era buen actor- Sé que en realidad mueres por ser tú quien me consuele y me cuide mientras me retuerzo de dolor ¡OH!- se llevó una mano a la frente y dobló su espalda- ¡Que dolor por Merlín! ¡Me voy a morir!-

-Eres patético-

-¿Ah sí? Tu una amargada-

-¡Cállate!-

-¡Cállame!-

Todo sucedió muy rápido: en milisegundos Rose agarró el pesado libro donde antes lo había dejado y le estampó un golpe en su cabeza.

-NUNCA *golpe* VUELVAS *golpe* A MOLESTARME *golpe* CUANDO LEO-

La pelirroja salió con pasos rápidos fuera de la sala, dejando a un Scorpius Malfoy con una sonrisa bobalicona en la cara y una enorme (y verdadera) jaqueca debido a los golpes de la Ravenclaw. Lección del día: cuidado con lo que deseas, y más si esa persona está en la sala de los requerimientos. De repente la sala se había convertido en una enfermería.


End file.
